The Sniper
by ChristianPeep247
Summary: Summery: On the way back from a medical conference in Tokyo, Margaret is shot by a sniper. Will she live? Please read and Review. This is my first MASH fic. If anyone has a better title, could you leave it in a review?
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

Damn Snipers  
  
Summery: On the way back from a medical conference in Tokyo, Margaret is shot by a sniper. Will she live?  
  
Author's note: This is my first MASH Fan Fic. Please read and Review.  
  
----------  
  
It was well over 1400 hours and Hawkeye was worried. Margaret, who was in Tokyo was not back yet. He knew her from the beginning of the war and he knew that she was never late for anything. He began to think that something had happened to her. He decided to go see if Klinger, the Company Clerk had herd anything.  
  
"Klinger, have you heard anything about Major Houlihan? She was due back at 14oo and now it's 14:30. I'm getting worried." Hawkeye said when he entered the office.  
  
"Captain, relax I'm sure she's fine. Look, I'll let you know if I hear anything." Klinger said.  
  
"Alright." He said. He left the room.  
  
12 minutes later, He was in "the swamp" where BJ and Winchester were.  
  
"Pierce, will you calm down? I'm sure She's alright?" Charles said knowing what Hawkeye was worried about.  
  
"look CHARLES, What if something has happened to her? I've known her longer than you have and she's never been late for anything." hAWK SAID.  
  
"hAWK, RELAX nothing has happened to her. It's probably the traffic. That's all." BJ Said.  
  
"Or another blizzard. Remember last time? I was lost for days." Charles said remembering the time when Klinger and himself were lost.  
  
"No, Klinger would've told me."  
  
Than Klinger entered.  
  
"Did you find out anything, Klinger?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"yeah. About a half a mile from here, she was shot by a Korean sniper."  
  
There was silence  
  
"H-How is she?" Hawk asked.  
  
"We don't know sir, we've sent for a Bus to bring her here. The bus should be here in 5 minutes." Klinger said sadly.   
  
"Damn, You see, I knew something was wrong." Hawk said, leaving the swamp.  
  
"Rotten sniper's." BJ added. He Flowed behind him.  
  
"no, Hunniciutt, it's damn sniper's." Charles said  
  
"Right. Does the COL. know?"  
  
"I called Seoul right away. He'll be here in a half-hour." Klinger said  
  
About 1 minute later The bus came.   
  
"How is she?" Hawkeye asked the Corporal who was driving.  
  
"Not good." He said  
  
"Thanks, kid. What's your name?" BJ Asked  
  
"Corporal Brian Cena" (No Relation)  
  
The 3 went to the back of the bus and opened the door. Hawk walked inside to where she was laid.  
  
"Oh, god Margaret." He said softly when he saw her. Hawkeye had a much worse feeling now then when Radar was shot. About 3 times worse.  
  
"h-hawk?" She whispered quietly.   
  
"It's ok. Margaret. It's over. Your going to be ok. He whispered silently so Corporal Cena. Bj, and Charles couldn't hear. He just held her close for a minute, crying.  
  
"HAWK, are you ready?" BJ asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then the 3 made there way into 0.R 


	2. Chapter 2: Call From An Old Friend

The Sniper  
  
Chapter 2: Call From An Old Friend  
  
After an hour of operating, it seemed like Margaret was going to be ok, but that didn't keep Hawkeye from staying by her bedside until she awakened.  
  
An half hour later, Klinger entered Post-Op.  
  
"What is it Klinger?" Hawk asked, hopping that he didn't have more bad news.  
  
"Sir, you have a stateside call."  
  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
"No, all he said was that he wanted to talk to you. His voice sounded familiar."  
  
"Well I know it can't be Frank. Was it Radar?"  
  
"No. It didn't sound like him."  
  
"OK. BJ, can you keep an eye on Margaret until I come back?"  
  
"OK." Bj said.  
  
About 5 minutes later, they were in Klinger's office. Hawkeye was on the phone.  
  
"Hello? Hawkeye?" The voice asked. Hawkeye couldn't believe who it was.  
  
" "Sir, who is it?" Klinger asked  
  
"Trapper is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, Klinger told me what happened."  
  
"H-He did?"  
  
"Take it easy, Hawk. Hot Lips will be ok."  
  
"Woah, Trapper it's Margaret now. She's changed a lot since Frank left."  
  
"Ferret Face left?! When?"  
  
Hawkeye told him everything that happened.  
  
"Man, why couldn't he have gone crazy when I was there?"  
  
"Well, Frank was always crazy, I guess it just got to his head!"  
  
"Speaking of crazy, does Klinger still wear dresses?" Trapper asked.  
  
"Surprisingly, no. He's Company Clerk."   
  
Then BJ entered.  
  
"Hawk you got to come quick, A paitent went crazy and started throwing injections. One hit Margaret."  
  
"OK. Trap, I'll talk to you later. A paitent went crazy in Post-Op and a injection hit Margaret." Hawk said.  
  
"OK. Let me know how she is."  
  
"OK." He hung up the phone and quickly followed BJ into Post-Op. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

The Sniper  
  
Chapter 3: Dream  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
As soon as Hawkeye entered Post-Op, he saw Margaret. It looked like she was barely breathing.   
  
"Oh, god." He whispered and knelt beside her and checked her pulse for the second time. She was barely alive.  
  
"Beej, we'll have to operate again. Have you told Potter?" He asked quietly.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF- oh my god, what happened here.?" Potter asked asked as he entered post-op.  
  
(BJ POV)  
  
BJ told him the whole story. But the part he couldn't tell him in front of Hawkeye was that while Hawkeye was on the phone, Margaret was waking up. Before he could even say one word to her, the patient struck her. He looked familiar, But before he could get a good look at him, he ran off.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Hunnicut, are you OK?" Potter asked.  
  
"Yeah I was just thinking."  
  
"So, who's going to opperate?" Hawkeye asked silently. The more time they wasted, Hawkeye couldn't even think about the last part.  
  
"I think I will. You look tired." BJ said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to lay down for a while. Wake me after the operation. I want to be with her for every second until she wakes up."  
  
"OK, Pierce. Winchester has post-op duty than."  
  
"Thanks Colonel"  
  
Then BJ and Potter carried Margaret into OR and Hawkeye went to The Swamp. Thinking of Margaret.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
The 4077th was bugged out. Hawkeye, Margaret, and Radar were looking after a patient. Hawk was in post-op, Radar and Margaret were getting a jeep to bring them to the new MASH. Hawkeye could here machine gun fire, shells exploding, and footsteps. He hopped they weren't North Korean. Then Radar appeared.  
  
"Hawk, you got to come quick. It's Major Houlihan, she's been shot." Radar said.  
  
"Oh, God. How is she?" Hawkeye asked not wanting to hear it  
  
"Not good." Radar said siently. Hawkeye quickly followed Radar to where Margaret was shot. They kelt down for cover.  
  
"Hawk?" She said weakly.  
  
"I'm here, Margaret. Don't worry. Your going to be OK." He whispered siently and held her hand.  
  
"Hawk, I-I love you." She whispered and then it happened.  
  
"NO, MARGARET, WAKE UP I LOVE YOU TO. PLEASE WAKE UP." He shouted. He checked her pulse.  
  
"Is she going be ok?" Radar asked.  
  
"She's.."  
  
A nother shell went off. After a minute, Hawkeye saw that Radar wasn't moving.  
  
"RADAR, WAKE UP.!" Hawk shouted. There was no answer.  
  
"RADAR, MARGARET PLEASE WAKE UP!"  
  
{{{{{{{{{{  
  
"Radar, Margaret Rad-AHHH" Hawkeye woke up with a start. Charnels was leaning next to him.  
  
"You OK, Pierce?" Charles asked.   
  
"No, I had a bad dream. Is the operation finished? How's Margaret?"  
  
"The Operation's over. Margaret is fine but is resting in OR. Hunnicut sent me to tell you. But, Pierce don't you want to talk about your dream?" Charles asked concerned  
  
"No, Not right away." Hawkeye said and left for OR. Leaving a concerned Winchester in the Swamp. 


	4. Chapter 4: Awakings

The Sniper   
  
Chapter 3  
  
3 hours had passed and Margaret still hadn't woken up. Hawkeye just sat at her bedside and preyed. There was nothing to do but wait.   
  
He saw Charles who was looking over a patient. He knew Charles wouldn't understand how he felt. Charles came over.  
  
"So Pierce how's things over here?"  
  
"Better then 2 hours ago." Was all he could say.  
  
"Well, How are you feeling? You've been here all night." Charles asked  
  
"You remember the dream I had earlier?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, the 4077th had bugged out and Margaret, Radar, and I were looking after a patient. Margaret and Radar had went looking for a jeep to bring us to the new MASH."  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"Well, I was in post-op when Radar came in. H-He said t-that she was s-shot by a sniper. So we quickly ran to where she was. When we found her, I checked her pulse. She was- she was…." Hawkeye couldn't go on. He started to cry.  
  
"It's ok……Hawk." Was all that Winchester could say.  
  
And then they herd a faint moan.  
  
"Margaret!" Hawkeye said loudly.  
  
"I'll get BJ, and Potter." Charles said.  
  
"Do that." Charles ran out of post-op.  
  
"Margaret, please wake up. It's me. Come on!" He said  
  
"P-Pierce, is that you?" Margaret said weakly.  
  
"Yes! Come on Margaret, you can do it!" He said holding her hand for comfort.   
  
"Hawk, I need to tell you something."   
  
'Yes, what is it?"  
  
'Hawkeye, I-I love….."   
  
"Yes, Margaret what is it? Margaret, speak to me!" He shouted  
  
"What's going on Pierce?" Potter asked entering post-op.  
  
"Col, it's Margaret. She was just talking to me. She was going to tell me something when she went back to sleep!" Potter and BJ ran to Margaret's bed.  
  
"Good news, Hawk, she's OK. She just went back to sleep." BJ said.  
  
"Thank, god," Hawk whispered.  
  
"What was she going to tell you, son?" Potter asked  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." He said and went to the swamp 


End file.
